


Poison

by herhearteyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Danger!, F/F, Implied Death, Indian Assassin, Major character death - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Poison, Poisoning, Villanelle Being A Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herhearteyes/pseuds/herhearteyes
Summary: Villanelle has been poisoned and it’s up to Eve to save her life.





	Poison

Villanelle retched once, twice but she wasn’t sick. She only ever retched. She was never sick. 

She reached out her arm to rest against the wall and lifted her throbbing head from the toilet bowl when she heard footsteps ascending up the hall. Villanelle knew exactly who was home. 

“Help! Hello?!” the blonde called out, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, too weak to get to the door. 

The was a quiet knock on the bathroom door and a familiar voice spoke with trepidation. “V?” 

They pushed open the door ever so slightly, just enough to hear what was going on inside and remain at a courteous distance. 

Villanelle shook her head and dry heaved again, flopping herself back over the toilet bowl. 

“Eve,” the Russian spat quickly, before finally projectile vomiting. “Get in here, I think maybe I am dying.” Villanelle said it with a weakness in her voice that Eve had never heard before and it made Eve’s heart race furiously. 

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” Eve burst in, immediately falling to her knees. 

Villanelle felt the warmth of her cheeks flush and weakly pulled her arms out of her sweater, leaving it hang around her neck as she collapsed backwards against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Then, Eve reached into her little black satchel and pulled out a bottle of water. “Here, here. Drink this.”

Villanelle snatched the bottle from Eve before she even had the chance to unscrew the cap and put the ice cold water to her mouth, her hand shaking violently. 

Eve noticed how Villanelle’s eyes were dark and tired and her usual well-conditioned glossy hair was scraped back to uncover a hauntingly pale face. Her bottom lip was quivering as she took copious gulps from the bottle. 

“Would you like me to call someone? An ambulance? How bad is it from a scale of one to ten?” Eve was petrified. 

“Ten. Definitely a te-“ Villanelle said, tearing her lips from the now half-empty bottle. “I think it is poison, Eve. You have to help me.”

Eve’s mind was running at a million miles an hour trying to process everything. 

Poison? How could she possibly be poisoned? What had she eaten? Was it in the air? Oh my god, was she inhaling it? What was the emergency number in France again? Shit. Shit. Shit. 

With a shaky voice Eve tried her best to reassure the ill-stricken woman splayed across their bathroom floor, “It’s okay, V. You’re going to be okay. Did you see who did this to you? What did they look like?”

Eve was pulling her phone from her jacket pocket and punching in the emergency contact number, her fingers trembling. 

“The person, they... they came to the door with a red bag and he was Asian.”

Okay, okay. Male. Asian. Eve was taking mental notes as the phone rang against her ear. 

“Maybe he was Indian,” Villanelle continued, “he poisoned me. His organisation sent him to do it.”

And to Eve’s complete surprise, Villanelle’s eyes filled with instant, involuntary tears and she let out the most heart-wrenching cry. The sound was horrifying and Eve’s throat clenched. She was in real trouble, Eve knew it. Villanelle had never cried. Especially not like this. 

Suddenly, the room was spinning and Eve couldn’t render all of the information at once. She heard the voice of a male emergency dispatcher answer her call, and Villanelle retched again. 

“Yes. Yes, I have- Do you speak English? Hello!” Eve was hysterical now, she couldn’t even communicate with the dispatcher properly. “Yes! We have a woman, who has been poisoned. Poisoned! Yes! With what? With wha- do you know what poisoned you, Villanelle?”

Villanelle’s bottom lip quivered as she nodded slowly, “it was the chicken korma.”

Suddenly, Eve tore the phone from her ear and blinked twice, forcefully. That’s when Villanelle felt it. It was like a smell or change in the electrical charge in the air. It was something to do with the earthy hues of Eve’s eyes turning... black? The way her neat little furrowed brows relaxed and the expression dissipated from her face. It was the set of her shoulders, and the way her thick black lashes blinked back at her blankly. 

“Chicken korma?” Eve said, over-pronunciating the syllables in her American accent. “Chicken korma?!”

Villanelle nodded, her eyebrows raised as if it was common sense. “I have been food poisoned by the Indian takeout from last night.”

“You mean- you-...” Eve was speechless. She hung up to phone. “You wanted me to call an ambulance because you had food poisoning?!” 

“Uh huh.” Villanelle nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was supposed to be a Villanelle death one-shot but halfway through I realised that mo-fo never dies so we switched it up. Hope you liked! Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
